Wiki Warframe:Règles des Articles
Si de nouvelles sont introduites dans le jeu, alors des nouvelles pages doivent être crées. Avant de créer une nouvelle page, les éditeurs doivent être sûrs qu'il n'existe pas déjà de page sur le même sujet, afin d'éviter les doublons. Il arrive parfois que plus d'un article doit créé à la fois sur un même sujet, ils sont créés simultanément, faisant alors un doublon. Pour l'instant, ce problème ne peut pas être empêcher. Si les éditeurs rencontre ce problème, merci de rester poli et de réaliser la fusion des contenus dans un seul article. Les éditeurs doivent maintenir le contenu de manière détaillée, précise, formelle et aussi impartiale que possible, tout en évitant certaines choses. * Article de Blog : les opinions personnelles, les pages ne concernant que les trucs et astuces, etc. sont pour les blogs. * Pages de Clan : la publicité pour un Clan doit apparaître sur la page de l'utilisation, voir plus bas pour plus d'informations. * Spéculation : à moins qu'elle ne soient bien citée et documentée, la spéculation doit être évitée. * Bugs et Easter Eggs ''': les Easter Eggs ne contribuent pas au fil de l'histoire du jeu – ils sont considérés comme des éléments de blogs. Les bugs spécifiques qui ne sont '''pas pas reliés aux fonctions de Warframe (liste non exhaustives : map glitches, bugs de map, etc.) peuvent être listées sur leur page respectivement, mais sinon, doivent être reportés sur le site de Warframe. * Eléments non sortis : éviter de créer des pages à propos d'éléments qui ne sont pas encore sortis, car leur nom est susceptible de changer. Les pages contenant des conjectures seront examinés et nettoyées en conséquence. Certains observations en jeu peuvent être ajoutées aux pages, mais merci d'ajouter ou à la section. Les autres joueurs peuvent le tester par eux-mêmes plus tard et confirmer l'élément avec des preuves. * Contenu Extérieur : les articles ne doivent pas faire la publicité pour des produits et des sites web extérieurs. Ces pages seront considérées comme du spam, supprimées ou modérées selon des règles strictes. * Toutes les pages contenant du contenu non pertinent ou vulgaire : elles seront supprimées et l'utilisateur banni. Cependant, les éditeurs sont libres de créer des pages sous leur nom d'utilisateur : Spécial:Mypage/page d'exemple, pour tester des syntaxes, faire des brouillons d'éditions, pour des pages de clan ou pour des configurations d'armes ou de Warframes. Créer une nouvelle page Pour créer une nouvelle page, rendez-vous sur le bouton "Contribuer" en haut à droite de n'importe quelle page, et cliquer sur "Ajouter une Page". Le titre doit refléter directement le contenu de la page en utilisant un format simple et formel. Par exemple, le Strun Wraith possède la page Strun Wraith, notez que les initiales sont en majuscules et que les mots sont correctement espacés. Le même format doit s'appliquer à tous les articles du Wiki. Certains articles nécessite un préfixe, comme les catégories, les pages d'utilisateurs (guides de configuration, pages de test) et les modèles. Pour insérer un préfixe, ajouter simplement Catégorie:titre pour les catégories, Utilisateur:pseudo/titre pour les pages utilisateur et Modèle:titre pour les modèles. Les préfixes ne doivent être utilisé que lorsque c'est vraiment nécessaire. Les sous-pages peuvent être utilisées lorsque le contenu est directement associé à la page principale, comme l'insertion d'un tabber, d'une sous-section ou d'un modèle. Les sous-pages peuvent être ajoutées simplement grâce au format suivant : Page Principale/Titre Sous-Page. Après avoir entré un titre, vous arrivez alors sur une page blanche. Choisissez alors l'édition en Mode Source (onglet en haut à droite de la page) pour plus de flexibilité. Pour plus d'informations sur l'édition de certains types de page, merci de référer aux Styles de Page du Guide des Styles. Catégories Après avoir publier une nouvelle page, des catégories doivent être ajoutées pour facilement l'organisation globale du Wiki. Pour ajouter une catégorie, il existe différentes méthodes. # En ajoutant simplement Catégorie:Titre de la Catégorie en Mode Source. # En naviguant dans la zone des Catégories sur la partie droite du Mode Visuel et en tapant le nom approprié. # En ajoutant une catégorie dans la Barre des Catégories en bas de la page publiée. Pour supprimer une catégorie, les éditeurs doivent supprimer le code source approprié, ou naviguer vers la zone des Catégories en Mode Visuel et supprimer la catégorie en cliquant sur l'icône de Corbeille. Les articles doivent être ajoutés dans des catégories existantes. Les éditeurs doivent être sûrs que le nom de la catégorie est correct avant de publier. A moins que cela ne soit vraiment nécessaire, de nouvelles catégories peuvent être créées en tapant simplement un nouveau nom de catégorie. La plupart du temps, ce Wiki possède déjà toutes les catégories nécessaires, ainsi la création de nouvelles catégories doivent être évitée. Modèles de Maintenance Some new pages are bounded to be incomplete, or even inappropriate. These templates serve as public service announcements and should be used on pages that requires readers or Administrators attention. For example: Inappropriate, duplicate and irrelevant content shall be Marked for Deletion; Incomplete content shall be marked as Article Stub or UpdateMe; Articles with bad formatting or grammar shall be marked for CleanUp, etc. All these templates are listed in the main article. Renommer des Articles Articles have to be renamed to compensate changes in the game or incorrect namespace placement. Since this operation will cause serious consequence if not done correctly, this feature must not be used before consulting an Administrator. Unless, however, if a new user personal page is placed in an incorrect namespace, which is quite typical with Category:Clan List and Category:User Builds. (i.e. editors forgot to put "User:" before the page title.) Editors can move the page by renaming it with the correct namespace. To move the page to the correct namespace simply go to the Rename page by clicking the drop down menu next to the "Edit" button, then change the page's namespace with the drop down menu next to the title input box. 'Make sure to uncheck "Leave a redirect" ' before completing the process. Refining Editors are encouraged to consult the Styling Guide for methods in using Source Mode, styling an article or anything that are not covered in this article.